listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. is a Western/Sci-fi TV series starring Bruce Campbell as Brisco County Jr., a bounty hunter who must track down John Bly, the leader of a gang of outlaws who killed his father and is after the mystical Orb to rule the world. It was cancelled after 27 episodes due to lack of popularity. *Brisco County Sr. - Shot by Bly's gang *Lightning Bill - Fell down a trapdoor in Bly's hall, intentionally directed onto it by Bly *Granville Thorogood - Aged into dust after absorbing too much power from the Orb *Jack Randolph - Drowned when Brisco smashed his helmet with the plate while underwater *Gil Swill - Blown up inside Cousin Ed's tank by Professor Wickwire with a rocket *Cousin Ed - Blown up inside his tank by Professor Wickwire with a rocket *Aguerro - Entered a van that Brisco threw a stick of dynamite into, and was blown up *Weaver - Pushed into quicksand by LaCutte *Blackbeard LaCutte - Accidentally ran into quicksand *Loco Bob - Destroyed by the Orb's power when he placed the last rod of the Orb into it *Remy - Shot by Brisco *Olaf Brackman - Fell off the balcony while trying to punch Brisco *Bishop Brackman - Hanged offscreen *Ricketts - Poisoned by Smiles putting cyanide in the pheasant he was eating *Winston Smiles - Blown up by dynamite (which he set), as he was knocked down by Brisco during their fight and was unable to escape the explosion *Big Smith - Shot offscreen by Bly *Juno Dawkins - Crashed his motorcycle over a cliff *Earl Snakeskinner - Blown up by Sam with a stick of dynamite *El Gato - Killed offscreen by Sam *Mountain McClain - Shot in the back offscreen by Sam *Lillian Coles - Died of old age when she was no longer able to drink Fountain of Youth *Dan Gage - Shot by Roy Hondo *Simon Wolfe - Shot by Monohan's two Johnnys *Billy Monohan - While trying to knife Brisco, fell off a balcony *Pepe Bendix - Shot by Agent Brown *'John Bly' - Thrown out the window by Brisco and fell to his death. Was undone when Brisco went back in time *Lord Bowler - Shot by Bly. Was undone when Brisco went back in time *'John Bly' - Stabbed by Brisco with a rod from the Orb, turning him to dust *Fred Mulch - Ate a sandwich poisoned by Bobby, intended for Emma Steed *Ashok - Killed offscreen by Bobby *Bobby Swan - In his fight with Brisco, fell down a shaft *Chan - Uppercutted over the edge of a balcony by Brisco *Sheriff Hyde - Killed offscreen by Dianna *Mr. Cross - Hanged offscreen by Dianna *General Quarry - Presumably executed by firing squad for high treason *Colonel March - Presumably executed by firing squad for high treason Note: Pete Hutter is seemingly killed three times (first shot in a gunfight with Brisco, then a throwing star chucked at his back by Chan, then appears to be stabbed by one of Quarry's men with a pitchfork), but survives all three times Category:TV